Stormwind Infantry Handbook: Crossbowman
This chapter of the Stormwind Infantry Handbook serves as a basic guide to crossbowmen. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge. Sir Aliaes Loucelles, Knight of Westridge. Sir Antegas Lemartes, Knight of Stormwind. Crossbowman Crossbowmen use their skill with the crossbow to deal death from a distance. They will do everything possible to maintain distance from their enemies. Crossbowmen stand behind the front armored lines, launching vollies of arrows into enemy forces as they approach the allied front. Often they concentrate fire on a single major target or a small group standing close together. This allows crossbowmen to take down tougher foes or clustered enemy commanders in a single volley. Crossbowmen are slightly more maneuverable than Footmen, but the cost is the lighter armor they must wear. Should the front lines be breached and enemies engage them in melee combat, Crossbowmen are equipped with steel shortswords to wield until they may find a ranged vantage point. Crossbowman Weaponry Crossbow A crossbow is a weapon consisting of a bow mounted on a stock that shoots projectiles called bolts. With a crossbow, archers could release a draw force far in excess of what they could have handled with a bow. The force of a crossbow is much more reliable and predictable, leading to more accurate shots. The disadvantage is the greater weight and clumsiness compared to a bow, and its slower rate of fire. Longsword The sword has been a basic weapon for as long as weapons have been constructed of metal. From the rough copper blades of the first barbarian forges, to the fine silver or mithril weapons, the longsword and it's cousins continue to serve combatants around Azeroth. The standard weapon of Stormwind infantrymen is the longsword, an arm-length steel blade with a crossguard. Equipment Arms *Light Crossbow. *Heavy Copper Longsword. Armor *Swamp Skull Cap. *Fortified/Mail Combat Spaulders. *Chainmail Vest. *Common Gray Shirt. *Guild Tabard. *Chainmail Bracers. *Chainmail Gloves. *Chainmail Belt. *Chainmail Pants. *Polished Scale Boots. Armor (Leather Variant) *Archer's Cap. *Bael Modan Monion. *Vest of Bael'dun Keep. *Guild Tabard. *Guardian Leather Bracers. *Guardian Gloves. *Brocade Belt. *Guardian Pants. *Thick Draenic Boots. Combat Archer's Stance To shoot an arrow, an archer first assumes the correct stance. The body should be at or nearly perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, with the feet placed shoulder-width apart. As an archer progresses from beginner to a more advanced level an "open stance" is often developed. Each archer will have a particular preference but mostly this term indicates that the leg furthest from the shooting line will be a half to a whole foot-length from the other foot, on the ground. Draw A crossbow is much more useful when it holds a steel-tipped crossbow bolt. To load your crossbow, take up a crossbow bolt from your quiver and place it into the groove along the length of your crossbow's stock, notching the back of the bolt onto the string. Ratchet the arms of the crossbow back with the ratcheting lever until the tip of the crossbow bolt is in line with the front of the crossbow, and the string is at the back of the firing mechanism. Volley In a crossbowman's volley, they will ready their weapons and release their projectiles in unison. To fire your loaded crossbow, hold the weapon in the crook of your elbow, point the bolt in the direction you wish it to fly, then pull the release lever. Remember that most heavy armor is resistant to light projectiles like crossbow bolts. You will need to practice with your crossbow to determine what distance your crossbow bolt will fly at various angles. The more you practice, the more accurate you will be able to shoot. Aimed Shot A crossbowman can significantly increase the accuracy of his shot when he stoops down to his knee to solidify his body. If a crossbowman is on high ground in relation to his enemy, he can take his time in lining up his target and preform an aimed shot. It often helps to release your projectile with your lungs empty to provide more stability. Self Defense Should an enemy close into melee range, a crossbowman's best defense is to retreat or withdraw to gain ranged combat distance. If such is not possible, a crossbowman might use the butt of the stock of his crossbow to bludgeon his enemy back. NEVER use the crossbow arms in melee combat, as they will break and render you incapable of ranged combat. Sword Combat Another option available to crossbowmen should their enemy close to melee range is sword combat. Such is only to be done if there is no clear way to create more distance to enter ranged combat, or if your crossbow breaks in battle. You may thrust, sweep, parry, and strike with the pommel of your sword. Take the time to practice with your sword so that you are accustomed to its weight and are agile enough to defend yourself. Category:Stormwind Infantry Handbook